Nana7
|image = File:Avatar61452_5.gif |imagewidth = 100px |caption = |aka = Nana |joindate = July 2011 |firstmafia = Harry Potter Mafia III |alias = - |wikiname = Nana7 |merits = Player, MVP, hostess, mod, wiki hero |awards = see Awards section |hosted = see Hosted section |cohosted = see Hosted section }} Player bio Name(s): First Mafia Game: Harry Potter Mafia III (Era 6) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: *Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire *Easter Egg Mafia *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 *Smiley Mafia *Mafia Noir *Game of Detectives *Furball Mafia *Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again *Choose Your Own Wincon 2 Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since July 2011 * Prefers playing as Other,Indy or hosting * Favourite part of Mafia: trying to figure out who is who, and watching * Known flaws: ?? * Member of The Bullseye Club, Died N1 Club, First to Die Club Currently on BD with this avatar Awards *MVP Awards (16 won) *#'MVP' of Smiley Mafia *#'MVP' of Halloween Mafia III *#'MVP' of Game of Detectives *#'MVP' of Furball Mafia *#'MVP' of Exam Mania Mafia 2 *#'MVP' of Choose Your Own Wincon 2 *#'MVP' of Literary Mafia *#'MVP' of Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 *#'MVP' of Lolcats the 2th *#'MVP' of Doctor Who Mafia *#'MVP' of Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II *#'MVP' of Double Agent Mafia *#'MVP' of Frozen Mafia *#'MVP' of Patriots Mafia *#'MVP' of Rurouni Kenshin - Kyoto Arc *#'MVP' of Hannibal Mafia Season 1 *Brandos (22 nominations / 6 won) *#Nominated for Most Active 2011, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Best Newbie 2011, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011, lost to maurice *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2011 for Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime, lost to UMM V *#Nominated for Biggest Contributer (non-mod) 2011, won *#Nominated for Biggest Mafia Blunder 2011, lost to Sakura-chan *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2012, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2012, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Most Active 2012, lost to Slick *#Nominated for Most Enthusiastic Member 2012, lost to Auramyna *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2013, won *#Nominated for Most Active 2013, lost to Shadow7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2013, lost to Prince marth85 *#Nominated for Most Active 2014, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Game 2013 for Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2, lost to Dual Personality Mafia 2 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2014, won *#Nominated for Best Mafia Host 2014, won *#Nominated for Best Non-Traditional Game 2014 for Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3, lost to Bidding Wars *#Nominated for Best Non-Traditional Game 2014 for Mafia All Stars III, lost to Bidding Wars *#Nominated for Best Traditional Game 2014 for Sesame Street Mafia 2, lost to Frozen Mafia *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2014, lost to Coolkid *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2015, lost to Coolkid *Member of Den Mafia Hall of Fame Class of 2015 Hosted Mafias On BrainDen (BD) *Skulduggery Pleasant 2: Playing with Fire (with Aaryan) *Easter Egg Mafia (with Auramyna) *Trainer's Manual Mafia X (with MissKitten) *Asylum Mafia cohosted with Kikacat123 On MafiaManiac (MM) *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime *Mafia All Stars II *Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 *Dual Personality Mafia (with Mewminator) *Mafia - World War 3 (with Boquise) *Sesame Street Mafia (with Aura) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 1 (with Jay Gold) *Mafia All Stars III *Mafia All Stars 3.1 *Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.0 (with Benjer3) *Wizard of Oz Mafia *Death Takes a Holiday Mafia (cohosted with Coolkid) *Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 3 *Sesame Street Mafia 2 (with Aura) *Frozen 2 Mafia (with Jay Gold) *Slick's Kitchen Mafia 3 (with Jay Gold) *Hatoful Mafia (with Okosan) Games to come: Mafia Record Overall 47-55 *Homestuck Mafia - Replaced Goodie 23-17 *Era 6.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 6.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia V - Lost - Survived *#Sholay Mafia - Lost - Killed end of game *#Trainer's Manual Mafia VI- Lost - Killed N3 *Era 7.1 MM *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#The Lost Case of Sherlock Holmes - Won - Survived *#Halloween Mafia III - Won - Survived, MVP *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Killed N3 *#Monster Buster Club - Won - Survived *#Angels and Demons - Won - Survived *#Rock & Roll Mafia - Won - Survived *#TimeKeeper's Hell - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 7.2 BD *#Klueless Mafia - Won - Survived *#Klueless Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Justice League UNLEASHED - Won - Survived *Era 8.1 MM *#Mean Girls Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Halloween Mafia IV - Lost - Killed N2 *#Multicultural Murder at Midnight Mafia - Won - Killed N4 *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Lost - Killed N1 *#Lolcats the 2th - Won - Survived, MVP *Era 9.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia V - Won - Killed N3 by Twix *#Doctor Who Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *#Yoshi Island Mafia - Won - Killed N2 *#A Mafia Carol - Won - Survived *#Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Cardcaptor Sakura Mafia II - Won - Survived, MVP *Era 9.2 BD *#Mafia x Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *Era 10.1 MM *#Rurouni Kenshin - Kyoto Arc - Won - Survived, MVP *#Hannibal Mafia Season 1 - Won - Survived, MVP *Era 11.1 MM *#Anime Girl Sleeper Mafia - Won - Survived *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 4 - Lost - Killed N3 *#Poltergeist Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Anti-Theme Mafia II - Lost - Killed N1 *#Stranger Things Mafia - Won - Survived *#Angel Mafia IV - Lost - Survived *#A Mafia Carol 2017 Edition - Won - Survived *#JourneyQuest Mafia Season 1 - Won - Survived *#One Night Ultimate Werewolf - Won - Survived *#Psychic Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Angel Mafia VI - Won - Killed N2 Baddie 8-18 *Era 6.2 BD *#Harry Potter Mafia III - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Manga Mafia - Won - Lynched D2 *#Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#Manga Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Ghost in the Shell Mafia - Won - Ghosted N2 *Era 7.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia VII - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) - Won - Survived *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Won - Survived *#Glitch Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Disney Movie Mafia 2 - Won - Lynched D1 *#Code Geass Mafia - Not counting this one due to game being too imbalanced *Era 8.2 BD *#Trainer's Manual Mafia XII - Won - Lynched D3 *Era 9.1 MM *#Attack on Titan Mafia! - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Fast Food Wars 3 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Persona 4 Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Stargate Mafia: Infiltration 1.1 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Double Agent Mafia - Won - Survived, MVP *Era 10.1 MM *#Frozen Mafia - Lost - Killed N1; Resurrected N2; Lynched D5, MVP *#Patriots Mafia - Won - Survived *#Period Classic Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 11.1 MM *#Mafia Noir II - Lost - Lynched D5 *#The Hateful Eight Mafia - Lost - Lynched D3 *#Duck Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#WWF Battle Royale Mafia - Lost - Killed N4 *#The Orville I - Lost - Lynched D1 *#Fire Emblem Awakening Mafia Act 2 - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 11.2 BD *#Westworld Mafia - Lost, Killed N2 Indy 7-3 *Era 7.1 MM *#Smiley Mafia - Won - survived, MVP *#Alpha to Omega Mafia - Won - survived *#Chemistry Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *Era 8.1 MM *#Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again - Won & left game N4 *#Literary Mafia - Won - survived, MVP *Era 9.2 BD *#Justice League UNLEASHED 2 - Won - survived *Era 10.1 MM *#Corporate Battle - Lost - Lynched D2 *Era 11.1 MM *#Robert de Niro Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#JourneyQuest Mafia Season 2 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Toy Soldiers 3 - Won - Survived Other Faction 9-17 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Won - survived *#Sin City - Won - Killed N1 *#Game of Detectives - Won N3 and left game, MVP *#Star Wars Mafia: Alternate Endings - Lost - Died at end. *#Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia - Lost - Died N2 *#Battle of Wits - Lost - Killed N3 *#Furball Mafia - Lost - Killed N5, MVP *#Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Won - Killed N7, MVP *Era 8.1 MM *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - won and left the game on N4, MVP *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Won - Survived, MVP *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Dungeons & Mafia - Lost - Killed D2 *#Dungeons & Mafia II - Lost - Killed Phase 4 *#Devil Survivor 2 Mafia - Lost - Survived (posted only in smileys/pics) *#Harry Potter Mafia 6 - Lost - Survived *#Vampire Knight Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Bidding Wars - Lost - Killed N5 *Era 10.1 MM *#Slick's Kitchen Mafia 2 - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Dune Wars - Lost - Killed N14 *#Grand Magic Games Battle - Won - defeated N2 *#Battle of the Immortals Mafia - Won - Lynched D4 *#Toy Soldiers - Lost - Killed Phase 4 *ERa 11.1 MM *#Battle of Wits 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *#College Football Power 5 Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Pokemon GO Mafia - Lost - Killed N9 *#Star Trek Mafia V - Won - Survived __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 6